Recca Hanabishi
Recca Hanabishi is a super-powered teen who is obsessed with ninjas, not knowing he is one himself. Being a descendant of the leading line of the Hokage, Recca has the ability to create Fire. The adopted son of a fireworks manufacturer, he sometimes employs small incendiary devices or smoke bombs in combination with his elemental power to distract his enemies. He is the biological son of Oka and Kagero. Appearance Recca has black hair which is always seen in its characteristic forward curls. He initially wore his school uniform along with an orange baseball cap pulled backwards. At the Ura Butou Satsujin, he wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt, along with white pants and tennis shoes. He wears casual clothes, even in battle for the rest of the series. Recca's most distinguishing feature is the band-aid he wears on his left cheek which covers a scar wound that goes right into his cheek. Recca also has a strong resemblance to is biological father, Oka. On his right arm he wears a tekkou, or a fire seal that protects him from his own flames. Personality Recca appears to be, at first, a teenager who is obsessed with anything related to ninjas. He has promised that to anyone who defeats hm in battle, he will become their personal ninja. He regularly gets into street fights, and is well known for doing so in school and in his neighborhood. After promising to become the ninja of Yanagi Sakoshita, he becomes completely devoted to her, and is sometimes even over protective, however his intentions are always in the right place. Recca is however at times very cocky and overconfident, believing he can defeat any opponent, especially when it involves Yanagi, which has caused some friction between him and his friends, most often Tokiya. However, this was solved when he learned not to be overly reliant on the power of his fire dragons. Despite his hotheaded demeanor, Recca is not above showing compassion, even to his enemies. This especially holds true for those who he sees have encountered similar hardships as he has, such as Neon and Rasen. This trait has also lead to him befriending former opponents who have in turn become his allies and friends, most notably, Team Ku. Birth Born as the second son of Ohka, Recca was declared as the successor of the Hokage clan, whereas his half brother, Kurei, was deemed a cursed child. One year after his birth, in a fit of jealousy, Kurei attacked Recca, causing a scar on his cheek. As a result, Kurei was thrown into prison. Some time after the attack that same year, Oda Nobunaga attacked the Hokage village in order to obtain the clan's set of mystical weapons, Madogu. Ohka died fighting to defend the village, and in the midst of battle, Recca's mother Kagerou took him to the woods. She used the forbidden spell Jikuryuuri to create a time portal. After she gave him the Tekkou to protect him from his flames, she threw Recca to the portal, hoping that he'll grow up in a peaceful era. However, Kurei, who broke away from the prison in the midst of chaos, also jumped into the portal. As a result of using the forbidden spell, Kagerou was granted a curse of immortality. Although it was stated Recca was the true heir to the Hokage clan, Ohka, later exclaims he's the actual cursed child. Proof is that he holds the depressed flame dragons which were people who died in grief, not able to fulfill their purpose in life. He also says if Recca dies, he will become the 9th flame dragon. Kurei is actually the heir, and his flames aren't cursed, they are actually holy flames, although for some reason, the elders of Hokage feared it. Part in Story Present Day Recca was thrown into the present day, and was found by a fireworks manufacturer Shigeo Hanabishi, who incidentally had the similar hothead attitude like Ohka. Shigeo adopted Recca as his own son. From that day forward, Recca lived like the usual boy of his age, going to school and such. But he enjoyed fighting, and wasn't really a good student despite of being able to graduate every year. Due to his birth origin as a ninja, he adores ninja in the present day and dreams to be one, to the point that people refer to him as a 'Ninja Maniac'. His record of fighting can be called impressive, as he never suffered any loss at all, using his agility, fireworks borrowed from Shigeo and ninja knowledge to surprise his opponents. He has two friends as well as bitter rivals, Fuuko Kirisawa and Domon Ishijima. However, they never defeat Recca, even though he always gives a motivator for those who fight him: "If you can defeat me, I will be your personal ninja." One day, while walking in the park after going home from school, He saw a girl named Yanagi Sakoshita being harrases by seven punks and rescued her but his fireworks was confiscated by Shigeo. As a result, Recca was knocked unconscious. He dreamt about a princess looking like Yanagi thanking him. When he woke up, they finally introduced each other and Yanagi revealed her healing power.however in the ainme Recca saves he from falling metal poles when she was with some school children at a building site and she heals him and then she reveals her healing powers to him when healing she healed his still hite hand. Soon, Recca made up his mind and suddenly made Yanagi his 'master', calling her 'hime' (princess). He took her into an abandoned building and revealed his secret power: creating flames (which he got from his birth as the son of the Hokage Flame Master). However in the anime he did not know about the flame power and only used it for the first time in his fight with Kage Houshi. Soon, Kagerou appeared in front of them, taking a new name as 'Kage Houshi'. She pretended to be hostile with Recca and caused harm to both him and Yanagi, saying that only Recca's flame can kill her. After seeing that Recca was so devoted to Yanagi, Kage Houshi let them go. Recca later would have to deal with his former rivals, Domon and especially Fuuko, who was quite surprised that he easily made Yanagi his master without her even putting up a fight. Fuuko went off a bit extreme and attempted to attack Yanagi. However, Recca defeats her and said that he chose Yanagi as his master because 'she fits my imagination as a princess'. Later Fuuko went missing, but suddenly she called him to come at night to school. It turned out that Kage Houshi manipulated Fuuko and gave her a Madogu, Fuujin, which she easily mastered. Domon later came to help and Recca managed to snap Fuuko back to her senses, after tearing her clothes, being punched by Domon and Fuuko and called a 'dirty rat' by Yanagi. But just when he was about to vent his anger on Kage Houshi, she purposely cut her own neck. But she survived, revealing that she's immortal. She also gave hint about her relation with Recca, that she's his family member. However, at the moment, Recca dismissed it. Soon, Recca's friendship with Yanagi, Fuuko and Domon started to develop, and the latter two acknowledged that Yanagi is Recca's rightful master. Recca also found out that Yanagi works part time as a comic artist to entertain kindergarten children. However, he soon met his senior Tokiya Mikagami, who told him to stay away from Yanagi. As they argued, Mikagami revealed his Madogu, the Water Sword Ensui. Recca was defeated and Mikagami stated that if he cared about Yanagi, he should stay away from her. Distraught, Recca did as Mikagami said and distanced himself from Yanagi, losing his usual spirit. Fuuko and Domon later convinced Recca to apologize to Yanagi, and he got back to his senses. He confronted Mikagami in the Mirror House inside an amusement park. Using his battle instinct, he managed to trick and defeat Mikagami. He later made a vow to commit seppuku in case he failed to protect Yanagi, but Mikagami dismissed it, as he'll kill Recca himself in case such thing happened. Kurei Mansion Saga Recca later met Tatesako Fumio, a Japanese history teacher who's just as crazy about ninjas as Recca. Invited to his house, Recca learned a bit about the Hokage clan. However, they were attacked by Koganei Kaoru and Nagai Mokuren. Tatesako and Yanagi were kidnapped, and Tatesako's wife was injured. Waking up at the hospital, Recca learned what happened from Fuuko and Domon, swearing to save them. At first, he thought that Kage Houshi was behind it, but she revealed that the one behind it was Kurei. Recca, Fuuko and Domon headed to Kurei mansion and fought their way to Kurei's chamber. Along the way, Mikagami returned and joined their fight. Recca showed his anger by easily dispatching Mokuren. However, the four of them couldn't hold a candle against Kurei and his flame, Kurenai. Kage Houshi arrived and advised Recca to remove his Tekkou. He did so and unleashed his flame within him : the 8 Karyu/Flame Dragons. He offered his arm for their help and their leader, Resshin, agreed with the offer, knocking Kurei out. Kurei later retreated, and the mansion crumbled. As a reward, Kurei gave Yanagi and Tatesako back. Ura Butou Satsujin Saga Later, Recca and the others (including Mikagami), were invited to Kage Houshi's hideout. It was there she revealed herself as Kagerou, and telling Recca's past and their relationship. Recca didn't believe it at first, however. After they were attacked by three minor underlings, he admitted that Kagerou was his mother. However, he became aware that one of the 8 Karyu (Nadare) was indirectly helping him. Recca later went into a training session, attempting to fight the dragons himself and have them acknowledge his strength and accept him as their master. He gained the trust of Saiha and Nadare, and later he competed in the Ura Butou Satsujin, invited by Kurei. Recca's first battle was against Saichou from Team Kuu, master of the paper Madogu, Shikigami. Saichou lost due to heart failures, but Recca challenged the team captain Kuukai anyway, dissatisfied with his victory. Kuukai went berserk after being hit 3 times on the head, nearly killing Recca. Eventually, Recca came out victorious, also gaining the trust of the third Karyu, Homura. In the next round, Koganei defected from the Uruha and joined Recca's team. Recca himself fought Sakura Menou, an innocent girl who became victim to genetic experiment, her body being planted with the Hair Madogu Shikigami by one of Kurei's Uruha Jyuushinshu, Genjuro. Recca managed to win his match and solved Menou's problem. He later challenged Genjuro and almost got his dragons stolen. However, Genjuro accidentally angered one of the dragons, Setsuna. The dragon mercilessly burned Genjuro and allied itself with Recca. Before the following round, Recca was caught into an argument with Mikagami, thinking that he got too close on Yanagi, sparking a tension. The tension remained until the day of fight. Their opponent, Neon of Uruha Jyuushinshu, managed to get Recca to agree to fight on a double bout against her and her sister, Miki. The tension between him and Mikagami hindered their performance and almost got them killed, but Domon reminded them the importance of teamwork at cost of losing one winning point. Recca started fighting as a team and was gaining the upper hand. In a desperate moment, Neon activated her ultimate technique, Requiem, to blow up the whole stadium. Mikagami stopped the attack, but risked to kill Neon. In a desperation and unable to withstand having to see Neon's sisters lament on her loss, Recca managed to invoke the fifth Karyu, Madoka. With his barrier, he saved Neon's life. Later, a fellow calling himself Joker invited him to watch a battle in the other round, in which another Jyuushinshu called Jishou was participating. Out of his and Neon's prediction, Jishou ended up being killed by his opponent Magensha, who will later lead his team to fight Recca's in the semifinals. Receiving Madogu Kotodama from Aki (Neon's other sister), Recca attempted to break Kagerou's curse, but failed and broke the Kotodama. In the semifinal, Recca fought against copy ninja Kashamaru, who surprised him with his ability to copy the Karyu. But with the help of the new Karyu, Rui, he defeated Kashamaru. After Magensha threw Fuuko into another dimension, Recca went off searching for her, only to find that there was another Magensha attacking Yanagi. Recca experimented the usage of two dragons at once and saved Yanagi. However, he found out that the Magensha he was fighting was another person, and the real Magensha was somewhere else. Indirectly, by doing this, Recca helped Domon win his match against Magensha. He later had a brief fight with Kurei, but they both walked away. During the break before the finals, Recca heard of an old man giving advices to his allies. The old man revealed that Recca would lose and he would need to seek him in order to win. In the next day, the old man and Neon forced him to listen to the past of Kurei, learning the origin of Kurenai and how it was simply wrong to label him as 'monster'. After Kagerou told him that giving him mercy would just bring death, Recca was rather confused, although he still took Neon's words in heart. However, he later heard of a commotion. He found out that Joker was one of the Jyuushinshu and betrayed them by injuring Saichou. Luckily, Saichou was still alive. However, after Domon won his initial match against Noroi, the old man forced Recca to come with him by disabling his dragons. Recca was taken to 'the world within himself' and learned that he must kept on living as a ninja. He later fought against his dragons in their human forms in order to get their trust back (except Setsuna, who he had to force to get into his body again). The old man revealed that he's the seventh dragon, Kokuu. Recca fought and managed to 'tame' him. Recca came just in time to fight his official battle against Kurei. They were both quite equal on terms of strength and power, however, in the end, after a very harsh fight, Recca came out victorious. He admitted that he carried the big burden to cure his mother's immortality, and if he died failing to protect Yanagi, he'll be doomed to be the 9th dragon. However, during the fight, Recca caught a glimpse of a more human Kurei. Sealed Lands Saga After the tournament, Recca led a peaceful life for several weeks with Koganei living in his house. When he met Rasen and Kirin, he learned that Mori Kouran, Kurei's foster father, was plotting something regarding as Tendou Jigoku, and Kurei was confirmed dead. Kokuu later provided information on the most evil Madogu, Tendou Jigoku. Determined, Recca decided to pursue Mori Kouran and stop him from achieving Tendou Jigoku. Escorted by Joker, who knew the location of Tendou Jigoku, Recca and his team made their way to the Sealed Lands, learning further about the curse of Tendou Jigoku through some cursed bandits who were now immortal. The team later split up. Recca managed to outwit Fumimaru in the Sealed Cavern, with the help from Kagerou. He almost lost hope after learning that Mikagami fell into the enemy captivity, Domon and Fuuko rumored to be dead. However, Domon resurfaced, and this resulted the rescue of Mikagami. However, Recca was defeated by Kirin, and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, Domon already defeated Kirin. Moving on, Recca faced off Rasen and his Madogu that was capable of erasing anything, Kokai Gyokuu, in which he lost his mother due to it. Fuuko resurfaced with the help of another Jyuushinshu, Raiha. In the same time, Recca reminded Rasen on the value of mother. Eventually, Rasen gave in and forfeited. Facing off Mori Kouran and his 'daughter' Renge, Recca was soon asked by Tendou Jigoku if he wanted power. He refused and attempted to destroy it. Out of his prediction, the Madogu also refused him and chose Mori as his master. Recca fought the monstrosity for awhile, and told everyone to escape, except Fuuko, who refused. After witnessing the murder of Fuuko's friend, Hisui, Recca went into a fit of rage. It was at that time suddenly Kurei resurfaced and indirectly helped Recca, even though both were still uneasy on each other. Recca learnt that Tendou Jigoku was still after Yanagi, but he made sure that he would protect her. Along with Fuuko and Kurei, he escaped the cavern. Upon resurfacing, Kurei left the entourage, fighting on his own way. SODOM Saga For several days, Recca enjoyed a moment of peace, until a transfer student named Kagura Aoi came along. At that time, Recca had a rather intimate moment with Yanagi, resulting her declaring her love and giving him a kiss. However, soon Mikagami came and informed his suspicion on Aoi, which they later concluded that Aoi was a spy from Mori Kouran. But on the way to save Yanagi, he, Mikagami and Koganei were stalled by Aoi's ally, Hiruko. In the end, Recca failed to save Yanagi. Eventually, Kagerou located Mori's hideout in the city of SODOM. Kokuu also revealed that he's a Madogu maker, and told everyone that the battle will be the last and decide the fate of Hokage. He bore the message that Resshin would like to meet Recca. Recca told his friends to think about the decision to follow him or not. Making his way, Recca met Resshin and learnt about Ohka's past, from his personal feelings on Kurei into how he failed to protect the one he considered important and was doomed to be one of the Karyu. Coincidentally, the person that Ohka sworn to protect was the ancestor of Yanagi. With a new determination, Recca returned to the real world and found all his friends waiting for him. He then proceeded to advance to the town of SODOM. The team split up again. Recca fought Koganei's opponent in the Sealed Cavern, Kamui. He immediately continued to face Mokuren in a final showdown, although Kuukai came to help. Helped by a repented Kamui, Recca managed to make his way out of the crumbling dome as Mokuren wailed in insanity. Recca later resurfaced in Marie's house, helping Domon in his battle. After winning the battle, he made fun of Mikagami who had been trapped inside by Marie. The team reunited and split up again. Recca's path pitted him against Aoi, who turned out to be a male dressed like a girl, and was extremely jealous of Recca's flame. Learning on his origin, Recca defeated and lectured him to stop being so down on himself. Moving on to the final bout, Recca was advised by Kokuu to meet Resshin again and achieve his power: the power of resurrection. Recca also learned that he was supposedly the cursed one instead of Kurei, that he would bring the end of Hokage. If he dies, he'll be a useless dragon. At first, Recca refused to use Resshin's power. Returning to the real world, Recca faced off the embodiment of evil, the true form of Tendou Jigoku emerging from its cocoon. He did his best to hold the monster at bay, and managed to snap Yanagi back to her senses. But, he was too late to save her, as she was dying. In the midst of anguish, Kokuu urged Recca to summon Resshin. Kurei also came and held off Tendou Jigoku while talking to Recca about his disappointment on him. Eventually, Recca made up his mind and summoned Resshin. Using it, he turned Yanagi into his flame angel, in the same fashion like Kurenai, except with healing flames, which turned out to be the real weakness of Tendou Jigoku. Helped by Kurei, Recca dealt the finishing blow, destroying the evil. As a result of Tendou Jigoku's destruction, all the Madogu started to get destroyed, and the spirits of the Karyu would ascend to heaven. Recca was infuriated when he thought Yanagi would ascend as well, but fortunately that wasn't the case. Yanagi returned as a living human. Eventually, as Kurei prepared to return to the past, Recca bid farewell and made peace with his brother. However, Koganei also left him, following Kurei. Finally, peace returned for real to Recca and he could enjoy peaceful life from that point on (Kagerou's immortality was cured beforehand). At one point, Yanagi stated that since the Hokage was no more, she'd prefer that Recca just to call her by name, not 'Hime'. As he prepared to lit a firework to end his saga, Recca exclaimed, "Then let's do it, Yanagi !" Powers And Abilities Besides his fire abilities, he is incredibly agile and cable at hand-to-hand combat. Even without the use of his fire dragons, Recca is highly adept at fighting with nothing more than his hands. He has at times shown extreme strength, such as punching Kurei through a stone wall, after being mental, and physically exhausted. He is also knowledgeable in some classic ninja techniques, such as substitution. He also has a durable, and enduring body, as shown when the entire Death Dome crashed down on top of him and Kurei, and they both got back up to fight. Karyū (8 Flame Dragons) Before Recca was only able to create fire which only gave him the ability to create fire punches and release a bit of fire forward with a punch, but with the dragons he is able to create forms of the flame. Recca wears a tekko on his arm that acts as a lock. It is used to control his flames from going wild, it suppresses the power of the user to the limitations of what he can control. The only time Recca takes it off is during his fight with Kurei which reveals that he has the power of the 8 dragons, Karyu. Recca has the spirit of the past 8 Hokage clan leaders living in his flame. Each Dragon has a special ability and power that Recca masters if that Dragon acknowledges him. Recca is also able to summon more than one dragon simultaneously, creating various combinations. To summon a dragon Recca has to write the name of the dragon. He usually performs this by writing their names in the air with his hand, but he has shown that when his hands are unusable he can write their names in the ground by using his feet. Using the power of the dragons simultaneously over a long period of time exhausts Recca's physical as well as his mental strength. Additionally, Recca has no actual form to his flame, meaning that the dragons are what gives him the powers which he weilds. If Recca dies with regret in his heart, then he will become the ninth dragon, a useless being with no power that will merely take up space in the arm of the next Flame Master. Gallery File:Nadare.jpg|Nadare's ability File:Nadare_fireball.jpg|Recca's Giant Fireball File:Saiha.jpg|Recca's Fire Blade File:Homura.jpg|Recca using Homura File:Homura_whip.jpg|Homura as a whip File:Setsuna.jpg|Recca using Setsuna File:Madoka.jpg|Recca creating his barrier File:Rui.jpg|Recca creates a clone of himself with Rui's ability File:Koku.jpg|Kokku firing his beam File:Hime_flame.jpg|Yanagi as a Flame Angel, surrounded by the other dragons Fire Dragon Combinations Gallery File:Saiha_Homura.jpg|Whip Blade File:Nadare_Saiha.jpg|Sharp Fireballs File:Nadare_Koku.jpg|Multiple Fire Beams File:Nadare_Modoka.jpg|Madoka and Nadare's attack File:Saiha_Nadare_Homura.jpg|Fireball Whip Blades File:Flame_Sickle_Bomb.jpg|Flame Sickle Bomb Trivia *Recca can be a bit perverted at times like when he saved Fuuko from the Fuujin (which when he saved her, he stripped off her clothes), he gets a nosebleed followed by Fuuko and Domon punching him, and Yanagi calling him a pervert. In the anime, when he was fighting one of his dragons Rui, when she was creating a sandstorm her breasts were visible making Recca having a nose bleed, and when when she was transforming (she was nude) Recca says how the sight is too much, making him bleed even more. In the manga, however, after Recca challenges Rui, she transformed into Koku and asked the question "Which old man is the fake?" Recca then gets a picture of Fuuko changing her clothes (the only thing she's wearing is a bra and underwear), and said that he took it from the sneaky pervert Fujimaru, but mumbles why he kept it resulting to the fact Recca is a pervert. Of course, the fake Kokuu becomes so deformed that he snatches the picture off the spot. Gallery Creepy Recca.png Recca.png|Recca's original outfit. ReccaPic.gif Category:Characters Category:Hokage